


Cant You Believe Eridan is a Star?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Dancing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steven Universe Songs, dorks being dorks, karkat making commentary on a song, nerds, such adorkablness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots who cant dance, sing and be in love together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant You Believe Eridan is a Star?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for lizardlicks  
> happy birthday friend!  
> sorry its so short
> 
> the song belongs to rebecca sugar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9kSZKxSSos  
> the version i was listening to nonstop while writing this

You love him, you really do. Watching him dance and twirl around awkwardly. You laugh and join him. You both suck at dancing. But do you really care? Nope. All that matters is that you’re here with him. Dancing with him, stepping on each other’s shoes and bumping into the other. The both of you erupt into a fit of giggles as you flounder around for the others hand. You don’t remember what got him to fall in love with you but you’re happy anyways. You lift him in the air, swinging him around as a certain song comes on. Eridan is so cute you don’t deserve him, especially when he starts singing. he gets out of your arms quickly dances stupidly, it’s so adorable.

  
“I can’t help if I make a scene” he sings

  
“you always make a scene” you laugh

  
“stepping out of my hot pink limousine.”

  
“you don’t have a limousine and it wouldn’t be pink”

  
With that comment you get a playful jab as he rolls his eyes at you.

 

“I’m turning heads and in stopping traffic”

  
“as gorgeous as you are please don’t actually stop traffic”

  
“when I post, they scream-”

“I do not scream, ‘scuse you”

  
“and when I joke, they laugh”

  
“I laugh at all your jokes Eridan, as stupid as they might be”

  
I’ve got a pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in”

  
“your eyes are so pretty I can’t help it”

  
“I hypnotize by the way I’m walking”

  
You stand up and reach around his body, grabbing his ass as you do so.

  
“your body is such good eye candy, I’m glad it’s mine”

  
You watch him flush and put his hands on your chest, stuttering out the next couple lines.

  
“I-I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,”

  
“give ‘em the ole razzle dazzle”

  
“When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen,”

  
“Well?” you smile and move your hands up to his hips

  
“Everybody needs a friend”

  
“uhuh” you chuckle, leaving a kiss on his forehead

  
“and I’ve got you,”

poke.

“and you,”

poke.

“and you,”

poke.

  
“so many I can’t even name them!”

  
You spin him with that line, moving back so he doesn’t step on your toes

  
“so many I can’t even name them,”

  
“you don’t have that many babe” you laugh

  
“can you blame me-?”

  
“I can”

  
“-I’m too famous!”

  
You dip him and laugh, pressing a hard kiss to his face. As you haul him upright he spins out of your arms. you’re kind of glad he’s not wearing his cape otherwise you’d be getting whiplash from how he’s spinning. He goes back to his stupid dancing and you decide to join him the both of you are laughing hard. Your faces are flushed from your dancing.

“haven’t you noticed I’m a star?”

  
“I have”

  
“I’m coming into view as the world is turning”

  
“I am your world”

  
“haven’t you noticed I’ve made it this far?”

  
“I have and I’m proud of you”

  
“now everyone can see me burning”

  
“Mhmm” you smile and hug his middle, flopping back onto the couch with him in your arms

 

“now everyone can see me burning”

 

“let them all see you” you whisper

  
“now everyone can see me bur-urn-ing” he levels out and finishes the song. Panting softly at how much energy it took. You nuzzle his neck and smile, peppering his face with kisses.

  
“I love you Eridan”

  
“I lowe you too Karkat” he giggles, batting your face off softly so he can capture your lips with his. You kiss for a few seconds, just listening to the soft music in the background. As you pull away you stare into his eyes.

  
“you know Eridan, I do get lost in your eyes”

  
“oh shut up kar” he blushes and looks away.

  
“I’m being serious” you sigh and kiss him again.

  
“you’re a dork”

  
“I know I am”

  
He pulls out of the kiss and curls himself under your arm, his legs over your lap

  
“I love you…”

  
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> such an anticlimatic ending im sorry


End file.
